Emerging from the Twilight
by cjay03
Summary: the story of Twilight told from a family friend of the Cullens' point of view. OC/OC.


**Emerging For the Twilight**

I rubbed my forehead in frustration. The memory flashbacks were plaguing my mind ever since I heard about the animal attack near Forks. Yesterday I had decided to drive down to see my family, because I knew they would have theories about the supposed attacks. If only my father could see me now, thinking of these things, that he thought only men should have to worry about. Exhaling heavily, I focused again on the road, and only a few minutes later, I had another flashback that nearly forced me off the road;

'_The year was 900 AD, and there was an epidemic of tuberculosis. Mother, Father, and my younger brother, Cain, had died of the disease already._

_One night, as I lay in bed, the pain was overwhelming. I could feel that I was close to death, and with every rattling cough, I feared I would die before seeing my beloved, Gabriel again. I feared for him too, as I hadn't seen him in a week, and none of the women caring for me had heard anything about him._

_I had shifted onto my side to ease my breathing, and I closed my eyes and wished for my beloved with all of my heart. "Gabriel. Come to me, my love." I had whispered, hoping that he was with me._

_Suddenly, something cold touched my hand gently. Had I imagined it? I opened my eyes to see Gabriel sitting on the chair next to my bed. I smiled weakly at him, and was surprised to see tears in his eyes. "My love, I am so sorry to have left you for so long." He whispered, moving to sit on the edge of my bed. When I grasped his hand in reply, Gabriel reached down and gently stroked my face._

_"I have found a way to make you well again, Gunivieve. But you need to know that I love you." He whispered, in fear of being too loud as to break the moment between us. I leant to the side for a moment, as to cough again._

_When I had recovered from the bout of coughing, I whispered back to Gabriel, "I love you too. Whatever keeps us together, my love."_

_Gabriel smiled at me, and leant down to gently kiss me on the lips. He rested his head against my neck, and I then heard him breathe deeply, and then he pressed his lips to my neck a few times before a sharp sensation pierced my neck. I cried out in pain, and then I realized that Gabriel had bitten me in the neck. After Gabriel had pulled away from me, I was shocked and horrified to realize that the pain from the bite was still there, and was intensifying. Before long, it felt like my neck was on fire. I screamed out in pain and called out Gabriel's name._

_"Help me, Gabriel! Gabriel, please!"_

_Gabriel turned around from his post in the corner of the room, and I could still see my blood around his mouth. Noticing that I was staring at his mouth, Gabriel wiped my blood off his face with his sleeve. He then came over to the bed, and lay behind me, and wrapped his arms around my body. The pain was now making my body writhe, and I felt like I had no control over my body. Gabriel rested his head next to mine, and whispered, "Let it happen. The pain will ease. I'm doing this to save you, my love."'_

I resisted the urge to pull over to the side of the road to recuperate, but I really wanted to visit the Cullen's. Taking a deep breath, I re-focused on the road and drove the rest of the way into Forks and to the house on the skirts of the town that the Cullen's owned. As I drove up to the house, I saw another car parked in the driveway. I wondered who else Carlisle would have called.

When I got out of the car with my suitcase, the person who owned the car got out, and turned to look at me. It was a man, who smiled at me. I know that smile. Angelic smile for a man of his … type. It was Gabriel.

I smiled widely back at him, and ran towards him, dragging my suitcase along behind me. As I reached him, I let go of the suitcase, and jumped into his arms, giving him a long hug. Gabriel held me close to him, and then let me down on the ground softly.

"I had told you we would find each other again." I said, looking up at him, for he was at least a head taller than I.

"And you are always correct, my love. But, I have missed you so." Gabriel replied, as he wrapped his arms around my body. I sighed in contentment as I rested my body against his with my head rested on his broad chest.

"And I have missed you." I whispered, looking into his golden honey eyes. He leant forward slightly so our foreheads touched, and after a minutes' pause, brushed his lips against mine and we kissed deeply.

After we had pulled apart, Gabriel smiled wryly and said, "We had better head inside now."

"Spoilsport." I replied, scoffing lightly.

Gabriel smiled at me and got his suitcase out of his car, and I grabbed mine and we walked hand-in-hand to the front door. Before knocking on the front door, our eyes looked over the large glass house. "Carlisle always had a flair for the irony, didn't he?" Gabriel laughed.

I smiled at him, and knocked on the door. Almost immediately, the door opened, and a petite elegant figure practically flew into my arms. "Whoa, there Alice." I laughed, hugging Alice back.

As Alice moved on to Gabriel, I laughed, seeing the difference in size between Alice and Gabriel. "Oh, not fair. You are still as tall as ever, Gabriel." Alice laughed. I the looked around the large foyer and saw Alice's partner, Jasper, standing not too far off. I walked over to him.

"Alright there, Jasper?" I asked.

"Not too bad. It has been a while, Gunivieve." He replied.

I quickly changed the subject about how long Gabriel and I had been out of touch. "How is the new vegetarian lifestyle treating you?"

"It took a while to get used to, but I am now enjoying the taste of deer and mountain lion." Jasper replied, with a pleasant light tone to his voice, which was good, because I was glad he was not so serious, as he was the last time I had seen him.

Now that I looked, the family had lined themselves up to present themselves to Gabriel and I. So, in that respect, I moved down the line to Rosalie. "Hello, Rosalie."

"Gunivieve." She replied.

"You all seem to be doing very well." I supplied.

"So do you." She replied, not getting the gist of what I was trying to do.

"All right then," I said, starting to move down the line. I then caught myself, and reminded myself that I fit in more this century, as in being more blunt and opinionated. "oh, and Rosalie," she glanced at me. "try to loosen up a bit. You look good, though."

Rosalie then smiled at me, as did I back at her, and then I moved on to her boyfriend, and sometimes husband, Emmett. Before I could look at him properly, he engulfed me in a huge bear hug. I laughed, hugging him back. "Missed me, huh?" I asked, playfully slapping him on the arm.

"Ow," Emmett complained. "sometimes you forget how strong you actually are, huh, oldie?"

"Sorry." I apologized. Then Emmett started laughing. "What?" I looked back at Emmett, trying to figure out what he was up to. "That is mean! I actually thought that I had hurt you."

Emmett laughed again and replied "You could never hurt me."

In retribution to that comment, I reached up, and grabbed the top of Emmett's ear, and pinched it with my nails. He immediately yelled out in pain and dropped to his knees, so I let go of his ear. Even Rosalie looked amused at my retribution. "Okay, okay, I take it back." Emmett apologized. I nodded in agreement, and then moved on to Edward.

"Hi, Edward," I said over Gabriel, as he was roaring in laughter at Emmett, who was now complaining in truth of his sore ear.

"I think she put a hole in it." Emmett complained.

"Serves you right. You know that she can take an entire army on her own. Next time, don't provoke her." Gabriel replied.

"Yeah, yeah," Emmett said, waving away the comment before turning to Rosalie. "hey, babe, how do you think I'd look with an earring in it?"

"No." Rosalie replied, with a slight giggle.

Edward looked me over. "You and Gabriel haven't changed at all, have you?"

"Of course not, Edward. I'll tell you why," I lowered my voice to a stage whisper, and looked around suspiciously, "but it's a secret, so shh. We're actually vampires, so we don't actually age." I joked.

"Really? That's fascinating." Edward laughed.

"So, how have you been doing? Found a nice girl yet?" Gabriel asked Edward, as he slung his arm around my shoulder. He winked knowingly at Edward.

"Shut up." I laughed, playfully poking Gabriel in the ribs.

"I've been doing all right. Just working hard at school, you know. And, yes, I have found a nice girl, Gabe." Edward said.

"You have! Oh, that is great!" I exclaimed excitedly, giving Edward a hug.

"You better introduce us, then." Gabriel replied as I let Edward out of the hug.

"Oh, I don't think she's quite there yet." Edward answered.

"When she is, we'd love to meet her, Edward," a voice behind us added. "we all would."

I turned to the speaker. It was Carlisle, the man I now came to see as the father in my life. He was standing at the base of the staircase with his wife, and the woman I now thought of as the mother in my life, Esme.

"It's been a while, Carlisle." Gabriel said, extending his hand to the older man.

Carlisle accepted the handshake and then looked to me. He smiled warmly at me and I walked over to him and gave him a warm hug. "How are you doing, Gunivieve? It has been a long time."

"I am all right. And I know it has been a long time, and I'm sorry. But it has been hard to adjust into this century, and I know it has been hard for you also. I am not trying to make any excuses; I am just saying it has been hard to keep in touch when we have to hide for so long." I replied, looking specifically at Esme, who I knew that Gabriel and I leaving was the hardest for.

Esme smiled at me wanly. "We accept your apology."

"Thank you." I replied, walking towards Esme with Gabriel, and we both engulfed her in our hug.

"Hey, enough of this emotional stuff. Who wants to race? First one to Jacksonville wins?" Gabriel suggested, once we had let go of Esme.

"We would love to, but we have got to finish a test for school tomorrow that we have not attempted in at least a century, and I know that at least I still have to finish it." Alice answered, taking Jasper's hand.

A thought suddenly sprung to my mind. "School! Oh, Carlisle, could you enroll us in the school?"

"Really?" Carlisle's mouth curled into a playful mocking smile. "And how long have you not been in high school, Gunivieve?"

My mouth opened in shock. "I haven't been in high school since I saw you all last!" I exclaimed.

Esme and Carlisle smiled together this time. "We knew that, but we just wanted to tease you." Esme replied.

"You're mean." I replied in a mock angry voice.

Carlisle added, "Don't worry, Gunivieve, I've already made the enrolment."

I smiled. "Thank you!" I squealed, pulling him into another hug.

"How about you help us study? That way you'll know what comes up in the tests these days." Alice suggested.

"Hey! We're not that far out of the loop!" I protested as we followed her up the stairs. As Gabriel walked a step in front of me he gave me a 'yes, we are' type of look. I glared back at him, and we followed the permanently teenaged vampires into the living room, which, unsurprisingly, compared to the rest of the house was open and light, with windows surrounding us.

"The house is beautiful," I complimented Carlisle and Esme as they sat down on one of the large luxurious couches. "you have upgraded slightly since Gabriel and I have been here last."

"Slightly is an understatement." Gabriel snorted, looking out the window at the gorgeous view.

Carlisle grinned at us. "You know me; I love the drama and irony that this place has. Also it allows us to be ourselves out here, you know?" He explained, gesturing to the large windows which definitely let the light in.

"It definitely does." Alice said, reveling in the ray of sunlight that hit her. Her skin shimmered like diamonds in the ray of light and she did a small set of pirouettes on the spot. Gabriel and I clapped lightly. Alice curtsied deeply, as she enjoyed showing off her ballet talents.

"So," I asked lightly, "what subject is the test in?"

Emmett grinned at me up at me from leaning over the coffee table which was covered in all of their test papers and study notes. "Math," he replied, sniggering.

"Stop that noise. I am good at math, but it does not mean that I enjoy it." I retorted, glaring playfully at him.

Rosalie shrugged. "Don't worry; neither Emmett nor I enjoy it either. You know that Emmett just wants to make you angry. Ever since Alice got that vision of you being here, he's been talking about beating you in wrestling this time." From beside her, Emmett glared at his sometimes wife.

I laughed at the glowering Emmett. "You'll never beat me; I've had many millennia to perfect my technique. Even if you beat me, it would most likely be because I let you win, or I was distracted by my gorgeous husband."

"And believe me; it's easy to be distracted by this body of perfection." Gabriel laughed as he slung his arm around my shoulders.

"Get a room, you two." Edward joked lightly from the other end of the lengthy coffee table. At the same time, Gabriel and I poked our tongues out at Edward, who simply laughed at our combined retorts.

He and I then sat down next to Alice and Jasper on the floor near the table, and glanced over their math tests. It seemed some pretty basic stuff, some trigonometry, and a few calculus questions thrown in. I gathered that the calculus questions were added for Alice and Jasper's 'advanced' minds, as that was probably what the teacher of the class thought. The teacher had no idea that Jasper and Alice had been taking this class all over the world for at least a century, and I doubted that the curriculum had changed much.

After Gabriel and I had looked over the tests, we settled down on the couch, not far off from Carlisle and Esme and simply rested together for a while. About two hours had passed before I realized that Gabriel and I were here for a reason. "Oh, Carlisle," I began. "do you think you could take us to the place where the last attack happened? Maybe I can get a scent and figure out what the attacker looked like, or something? I mean, I haven't tried the technique out in a while, but maybe…" I trailed off, lost in my trail of thought.

"Of course I could. Tonight, when it gets darker would be best. I'm not sure if they still have the place on surveillance." Carlisle replied, looking away from the evening news, which dominated the large plasma screen television.

Esme leant over her husband to talk to us. "And we would just like to say thank you for coming to help us with this problem. I know it took you out of your homes and jobs." She said, smiling warmly at us.

"Well, we would eventually have found each other and come to see you anyway. We missed you. All of you." Gabriel replied, practically reading my mind. Then, again, we all settled down for a quiet day in before Carlisle took me out to see the scene of the crime.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi! First chapter of my first Twilight story. I'm in love with Twilight, so I hope I haven't got any important facts wrong yet. All reviews and constructive criticism welcome. Please, please, please review!! 


End file.
